Daddy's Little Crazy
by Princess Kasei
Summary: She is the daughter of the most diabolical criminal in Gotham, but only a few people know it. She is fairly normal, despite the criminal training. A look into the girl behind the death of the second Robin and her descent into insanity. To be fair, it runs in the family.
1. Chapter 1

Dad kicked us out again. Not that I liked living in an abandoned warehouse, it's just mom never learns. Every time he does this and every time she SWEARS we will never go back but as soon as we are needed he will beg us to come back. I know dad loves mom so I don't really understand why she is kicked out so often but when you are a crazy, criminal mastermind, you don't have to make sense. We will probably have to stay with Ivy again. Maybe I will go to Selena's instead. It is closer to school. I have never been kicked out and if I go back Dad will let me stay, it's just I prefer living with mom. Dad is always out killing someone, or fighting Batman. I spend more time with mom so I feel safer. As safe as you can feel living with Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. Selena is the most normal out of all of us. Even if she is with Batman most of the time. She swears up and down she isn't sleeping with him and she doesn't know who he is but she does. She is technically my legal guardian since mom and dad aren't exactly around all the time she is the one who takes care of me. I am shipped around a lot because one of them is usually in jail or Arkam. If dad and mom are in Arkam, Ivy takes me and if she is in Arkam, Selena takes me and if none of them are around I have to fend for myself. That has only happened once though. Selena actually got caught by the police and mom, dad and Ivy were working together to get Batman but he got them instead and sent them to Arkam. I just switched between Selena and Ivy's apartments and went back to feed the hyena's at night. I love the hyenas. They can be mean but they are real sweethearts once they get to know you. I don't think batman knows I exist. I mean mom told him she never wanted a natural born baby but I was kind of an accident. That sounds bad but I don't mind. They don't treat me like an accident. They train me. Mom and Dad teach me the "tricks of the trade" as it were. Selena teaches me all the cat burglar stuff, the sneaking, the leaving no trace. Ivy teaches me chemical warfare and ecological terrorism. All of the sounds really bad. I don't use it. My parent made it clear that I can decide whether I want to join the family business or not. I get a normal education too. I go to Gotham Academy. Every teacher there knows who my parents are. None of the students do though. They should, my last name Quinn. Melanie Quinn to be exact. At least my parents named me something normal. It could have been weird like Auguste. It is a type of clown, like a Harlequin. I took mom's "last name" because we don't even know dads. I am surprised no one has caught on yet, I mean my last name is a dead giveaway. I don't have many friends; my life style doesn't allow it. The teachers think I live with Selena, who has done her time in Blackgate and is on parole, but I still can't bring any friends home. I guess in Gotham not wanting to bring your friends home isn't suspicious and Selena would never say anything but I still don't want to risk it. If anyone knew I knew where the Joker was hiding, I would be the most hated girl in Gotham. I would never give any of the criminals I knew up. Unless Daddy told me too.

_** Melanie**_

* * *

**A/N- Okay, I got this idea and if you guys like it I will write it soon. I want to feature Jason Todd but I don't know much about him. I any of you could message me with info, that would be great. This is sorta set during the 5 years in between seasons. I have not planned this out yet. quick explanation I think that the Joker does love Harley, he just doesn't know how to show it to her properly. Anyways check out my story Fever. It is really good.**

**~Kasei**


	2. Chapter 2

January, 1st 2013

Selena took me on a heist as a new year's present from her, Ivy and my parents. I had been saying I wanted to try out the villain thing and I loved it. The rush was amazing! It was a small one; we just went to a jewelry store to steal a necklace I liked. Selena did most of the work, I just grabbed the necklace. Batman showed up too. He didn't see me, but I saw him. He had Robin with him and he looked about the same age as me. He followed me but didn't get a good look at my face. I had on a crappy domino mask but I didn't want to take any risks. Selena know I need to keep my identity a secret until I decide to come out as a villain and will know I had gone home. Robin's hair reminds me of a kid who goes to my school. I only go to Gotham Academy because I am technically a genius. I got it from dad. But because I am a scholarship kid, I get made fun of. I don't tell Dad or Mom because it would not end well for the kids who tease me. Dad is really protective, partly because I am his daughter and partly because I could be used as a secret weapon against Batman one day if I decide to become a villain. I will tell dad I want to be. I guess I have to think of a name now. And train harder.

* * *

"Could you stop your flirt-fest so we can leave?" Batman turned to glare at me but I ignored him. I have been fighting with him for almost two years. I can handle his glare. Since I can see he is not going to stop trying to get in Catwoman's pants anytime soon, I decide to take a look around. As I am scanning I see a flash of yellow heading down an alley. Leaping down a fire escape I follow them. Someone walking down an alley at 1:00 in the morning near a crime scene can't be up to any good. The flash of yellow I see is actually blade hair. A girl about my age is sneaking down the alley.

"Hey, stop! Do you need help?"

"No thank you. I am fine."

That's weird, she didn't turn around. It is like she knew I was there. I get closer and she half turns toward me. She is wearing a mask.

"I said I am fine. Good night." That was when Catwoman came up behind me and distracted me. The girl was gone when I turned back.

"Later, Jason." She purred. Why Batman trusts her I have no idea, she is a criminal and probably not the best girlfriend for a Gotham vigilante. Mind you, no one can have a normal relationship on Gotham.

"Batman, there was a girl…"

"No, flirting on the job, Jason." I rolled my eyes.

"Not a girl, just a random girl in the alley. She had a mask on and blond hair that came down to her knees,"

Batman nodded. "I will keep an eye out."

* * *

Why is school so boring? Every morning Miss Blossom makes us watch the news but the news I always the same in Gotham. Someone stole this, someone killed this person, and The Joker is back in Arkam with Harley and is in critical condition. Wait what!

"Miss Quinn, are you okay?" I turned to the girl next to me. She had tensed up and is gripping the side of her desk like a life line.

"I am fine Miss Blossom," She forces a smile and relaxes. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, umm, nevermind. Let's get started."

To anyone else, Quinn's display would be completely fooling but not to someone who trains with Batman. I should look into her.

* * *

"Finally!" I stretch and look around and spot Dick sitting with his blonde friend Artemis. Scott winked at her and she rolled her eyes and flashed him the finger.

"How is he friends with a 12th grader?"

"She's a scholarship kid Scott, don't worry about it. Plus, she has a boyfriend." I turned on Paul to tell him off for making fun of the scholarship kids when Blondie showed up.

"What's wrong with using you brain to get into this school instead of money?" She stood with her hand on her hip, defiant and calculating. She looked ready to kill actually.

"Ummm, well. Look it was a joke, just lay off Quinn." Paul towered over her using his entire 6 foot height to try and intimidate her. It didn't work; she looked bored with this display.

"I live in the Narrows; you think your height is going to scare me? I have seen the underbelly of Gotham. I have witnessed murders and muggings and abuse," She was in his face now. "So guess what Graham. You. Don't Scare. Me." She walked off.

"Dude, you're shaking," Scott laughed.

"Freak."

That one word was all it took. Blondie came stomping over, her tiny height making her look slightly like a two year old having a tantrum. Only this two year old would kill you if she got the chance. Before anyone could react she had punched Paul in the nose. I heard a crack. Paul howled in pain, Blondie got ready to punch again when a teacher came over.

"Melanie, I think you need to see the guidance counsellor again."

"She needs to be in arkam." Paul, in all his stupidity, thought he was safe from her now that a teacher was there. Melanie launched herself at him, evading the teacher, and bringing him to the ground. She punched and punched and punched him. Blood was everywhere. Dick and Artemis ran over and pulled her off. I went to help Paul up. I could hear the teacher whispering to her.

"Why did you do it?"

"I am having a bad day, he made it worse."

"Just because of who your parents are doesn't mean you have to act like them." Melanie looked horrified. She wasn't whispering anymore.

"I love my parents!"

The teacher looked at her sadly. "Honey, denial won't help. It's okay to hate them."

"You don't know anything about me!" She elbowed Artemis in the stomach, kicked Dick in the knee and ran off; leaping over the fence like it was nothing. I slipped closer to Dick in the confusion.

"Dick, you okay man?"

"Yep, we're fine. Go after her. I will distract them." Despite my sarcastic, give no care attitude I am very good at calming people down. While Dick made a big show about his knee, I snuck around the side of the courtyard and jump doer the fence. I didn't know where Melanie would go, seeing as this is the only time I have ever seen her speak to anyone but the teacher, but I thought of where I would go; to the park a few blocks away. I was right; I saw her sitting on a bench looking horrified.

"Hey, Melanie right?"

"Yeah, what do you want? To call me more names? Go ahead. Make my day worse."

"No, I don't care if it was brains or money that got you into the school. Sorry about Paul, he's a jerk."

"I noticed."

"So, how do like Miss Blossom?"

"What?" She finally looked up. "Oh, you uhhh, Jason right? We share a desk."

"Yep." I popped the "p". "Can I sit?"

"Why not." She turned her piercing green eyes on me. "Why are you asking about teachers? And why are you her. You don't even know me. Did they send you because I don't need to go to the councillor?"

"Nope, came on my own. School was boring. Well, until you bet the crap out of Paul." I looked around the park seeing a food truck I waved toward it and looked at Melanie. "Want something to eat?"

"No money."

"I will pay my treat. Also a thank you, I have been telling Paul for months to stop making fun of the scholarship kids. You proved my point."

"Alright, fine. Aren't you afraid to be seen with me? I am the schools resident crazy."

"I don't care. Never have." We ordered our food and walked back toward the park. We sat on the swings in silence before Selena Kyle came up and grabbed Melanie's hand.

"Oh my gosh, I was so worried. They called me to come get you at lunch but when I got there they said you ran off. Don't do that you parents would kill me if anything happened to you while they are in…." She finally noticed me. "Jason? What are you doing here?"

"You know him?" Melanie turned to Selena and blinked in confusion.

"Yeah, he is Bruce's ward. What are you doing here?"

"Having lunch with Melanie. What are you doing here? How do you know Melanie?"

"She is my aunt, I have to go. Bye" She jumper off the swing and started speed walking away. I followed and caught up with her.

"You're not crazy. See ya at school. Bye Selena." I ran the other way, knowing Selena wouldn't tell the school where I was. So Selena is Melanie's aunt. I need to find out more about this girl.

* * *

**A/N- Okay so this is the second chapter. I am glad so many people like this story! Hopefully I will get a new chapter up soon but I am working on two stories at once so please be patent. Also check out my other story Fever. It is really good and is also Young Justice.**

**Thank you everyone!**

**~Kasei**


	3. Chapter 3

I saw Melanie walking to school the next day. It was raining really hard and she had her text books over her head. I asked Alfred to pull over.

"Hey, need a ride?"

"I am not supposed to talk to strangers." I thought she was serious until I saw the smug smile on her face.

"I am not a stranger; we have sat beside each other all year."

"Touché, Jason." She walked over to the car and got in tentatively.

"Whooweee, fancy car," She whistled as she looked around the Bentley's interior.

"Yeah, just one of the perks of living with Bruce Wayne,"

"Ahh, right. I almost forgot you were a rich kid."

"I didn't used to be, tried to steal the wheels off Bruce's car before he took me in."

Melanie was quiet after that. I was shocked I even told her. I never tell anyone. We rode the rest of the way to school in silence. As soon as we got there Melanie jumped out and ran for cover but she stopped and waited for me under the gazebo.

"Bye Alfred,"

"Goodbye Master Jason. If I may ask, why did you tell her about your past?"

"I don't know Alfred, I guess…I don't she confuses me. I feel funny around her."

"That Master Jason is love."

"Uh, no. I don't love her. But I guess I like her, kinda. See ya. Don't tell Bruce." I ran to Melanie after that. Then I realized I just admitted I liked her. I internally face palmed myself, and then I looked at her. She was beautiful, no doubt about it.

"Hey fuckface! Whose mirror did you break now!" Two assholes walked by and screamed insults a Melanie, calling her ugly. I took another look at her. She was small, very short, she barely reached my shoulder. Her hair was long, blond and shiny but her eyes were the most captivating eyes I had ever seen. They were a piercing green and it was then I understood why people thought she was ugly. The look she gave the guys who insulted her was the look of a killer. The warm pools of green I had just looked into turned to green ice. It was well and truly a death glare. She almost looked like the Joker in that moment and no one would ever think the Joker was good looking. Except Harley Quinn.

"Hey! Knock it off pizza face!" I had never been afraid to tell people exactly what I thought, and this guy's face was covered in ache. "Stop making fun of other people just to hide your own insecurities. Get over your self's." With that I grabbed Melanie's hand and dragged her away.

"Thanks Jason. No one has ever done that for me before." I realized I was still holding her hand and I let go and blushed.

"No problem, those guys don't know how cool you actually are." What the hell had just come out of my mouth. I am usually so chill around girls, I flirt but I have never actually liked a girl. Most of them want me for my money.

"Thanks…I…" The bell rang. "Oops, late for class."

"Well, you know what they say better absent then tardy. Want to go somewhere?"

"As…friends?" Melanie seemed shocked that I would want to go anywhere with her.

"Depends, how do you want this to go? We could do the friends to dating route or just start dating."

"I…wow. No one has ever wanted to be my friend, let alone date me. Why?" She looked at me like she was trying to figure out what I was up to.

"I think you're cool. You're tough, strong, you take crap from no one and not once have you tried to seduce me for money."

'Why would I do that?"

"Lots of girls do. They find out I have access to Bruce Wayne's money and try to date me for the stuff they could get."

"That is positively evil." With that remark Melanie started laughing. "Sorry, inside joke."

"Okay…so where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere but here."

* * *

We ended up going to some crappy movie and laughed at it the whole way through. After that I took her back to Selena's. She seemed ashamed of this.

"We should probably go to school tomorrow."

"Yeah, I hate it."

We were sitting on the stoop that lead to Selena's apartment. Melanie wouldn't let me inside.

"Yeah, I hate it too. I hang out with the rich kid's but when it comes down to it, I am nothing like them. I started out a thief. If Bruce hadn't taken me in, who knows what I would be now."

"Not my friend, that's for sure since we would have never met."

"Yeah, what to have lunch with m tomorrow?"

"Your friends don't have your accepting attitude, Jason."

"Who cares about them. We can sit with Dick, Artemis and Bette. They're cool."

"Okay, fine but I will punch them if they say anything."

"They won't. And Artemis would punch back anyway Dick know what it's like to be made fun of, Artemis is a scholarship student and Bette is just….well she doesn't care."

"Alright, well I better go inside so Selena can interrogate me. See ya."

"Bye."

I think about what I have learned about her today. Her favorite color is blue, she loves exotic food and will try anything, she doesn't have any allergies and she doesn't call Selena "aunt". I know Melanie has a secret and that it is big. She is guarded, always careful when she talks. I don't want to pry because I really like her but one part of me wants to Robin up and look into her more. I won't but I still want to.

* * *

January 10th

Okay, I am FREAKING out. I am falling for Jason and I can't! My life, especially since my I am stealing regularly now, doesn't allow for friends let alone a boyfriend or. I pretty sure we agreed to be friends and take it from there but I can't help wish he would hold my hand or something. I don't know how this stuff works; I mean I don't have the best relationship role models. Mom and Dad have a HORRIBLE relationship, even though I know they love each other, Selena is dating Bruce Wayne (it's official) and flirts with Batman every time they meet, and Ivy would be a good role model if I were a lesbian, she and her current low level criminal girlfriend have the most normal relationship of our group. And I thought Selena was the most normal one. Jason is just so….amazing. He understands me like no one else ever has before. Oh, great. I sound like chick flick. I will ask Selena for advice later. This is adding un-need stress to my life. Mom and Dad were arrested again and like always Dad will mess with the police before escaping, leaving Mom there and then going back for her. It is an endless cycle and I just wish Dad wouldn't wait to break out, or would let Mom break out first. I just hope Ivy doesn't get arrested anytime soon. I will need a place to stay after I tell Selena about Jason. She will pester me night and day for info.

* * *

**A/N- If I mess up the dates on top of the diary entries I apologize. I still haven't planned this properly yet. I have a rough idea of what I want to happen I just need to plan each chapter. Hope you like this chapter!**

**~Kasei**


	4. Chapter 4

Lunch. With Melanie. I am FREAKING out. I saw Paul coming over to the table I saved because Dick and Artemis were running late.

"Hey, dude. Where have you been?"

"I skipped. I was hanging out with Melanie." Paul was still sore, literally, from his encounter with her. He was wearing dark sunglasses but I was willing to bet he had at least one black eye. That girl can fight!

"Why? She is a scholarship…"

"Shut up." Suddenly, like the ninja's they were Artemis and Dick were yanking Paul out of his seat. I saw Melanie not far behind. Artemis had grabbed Paul's collar. "This "worthless scholarship kid" will use all of her resources to make you suffer." Paul, being the idiot he was decided provoking her would be a good idea.

"What resources? You can't even afford lunch," Dick, like me, threw money around for friends so he often bought Artemis lunch.

"Look, dude. I never really liked you, but you have gone too far. I like Artemis and Melanie and I know you don't want to piss them off. They live in a rough part of town, resources doesn't mean money. It means some criminal owes them a favor so shut up and get out."

Paul yanked his collar out of Artemis' grip and stomped off. I saw him talking to Scott, before Scott got up and came over to us.

"Hey, man he is a jerk."

"You don't care?" Melanie spoke for the first time since lunch started.

"Naw, I just like a pretty face." With that comment Scott turned "seductively" toward Artemis.

"I have a boyfriend." Artemis didn't even look up from her meal.

"Oh sure you do," He winked and smiled.

"She does dude. I know him." Dick and I spoke at the same time. We were doing that more and more.

"Well, worth a shot. So, Melanie, what kinda stuff you like?"

"Huh?" She looked up from her lap. She seemed distracted.

"What do you like to do?" Everyone turned to her.

"Um, I…don't know." She looked amazed. "I never really do anything. I stay inside a lot."

"Oh, well that's cool," Scott looked at her funny and then went back to trying to convince Artemis to break up with Wally. I moved closer to her.

"You like to cook, you told me."

"I forgot. I am not good at socializing. Never had friends before." Dick heard this comment and gasped dramatically.

"I will help you young padawan in the ways of being social!" Dick grasped her hands. "Let me be your guide to all things friendish!"

Melanie giggled. "Um, sure."

"First you must tell us about yourself!" Dick thrust his hand in the air and fist pumped.

"Umm, I like to cook…"

"Are you any good? My boyfriend eats A LOT and I want to learn more recipes."

"I guess I am okay, I cook all the food at home. My aunt can't cook to save her life."

"Your Selena's niece right?" Dick had gotten tired of being silly and had calmed down. Scott was just staring at everyone like we had lost our minds. I forgot how crazy Dick can be.

"Um, yeah." Melanie answered tentatively.

"Cool, I didn't know she had siblings. Why do you live with her? Parents aren't around?"

"They are around, just not much. I live with Selena and a family friend most of the time."

Dick was opening his mouth to say something else so I interrupted with a name.

"Cassidy." Dick snapped his mouth shut and looked guiltily at Melanie.

"Sorry, I lost my parents so long ago I forget people don't like to talk about it sometimes."

"S'okay, who's Cassidy?"

"She was a friend of Dick's; they used to do extracurricular together. She disappeared not long ago. She just packed up and left. The reason I mentioned her was because her family was murdered by the Joker and she hates to talk about it."

"Cassidy Pennington?" Melanie looked horrified.

"Yes, why you know her?"

"I have heard of her. I have to go." Melanie sprang from her seat and rushed out of the courtyard.

* * *

Oh, god. My parents murdered her parents and brother. I was 4 when Bryan was killed and 6 when her parents were. I spun the dial on my locker and grabbed my bag. I knew my parents murdered and hurt people but this is the first time I have ever been so close to meeting someone whose life had been effected by my parent's actions. I don't know how to deal with this. And on top of this new development is my new feelings for Jason and the stress of my parents breaking out of Arkam again. Dad brought mom this time so he is planning something. I received a package yesterday so that has got to have something to do with it. I walked up the steps to Selena's apartment, jumping over the broken one and unlocking the door. I closed the door and dropped my bag on the couch. The apartment was dark and empty. Or so I thought until a large, grease paint spotted hand closed over my mouth. I gripped the arm attached and flipped the tall man over my shoulder. In a second I was on top of him with my fist raised, ready to punch. I took in the greasy white face and scarred mouth before getting off and sitting on the couch.

"Hey Dad." I grabbed the remote from the coffee table and started flick through the channels.

"Good, you're ready." Dad walked over to Selena's bedroom door and opened it. It hit something and a loud, whiny sounding "Owwwww!" was heard.

"Harley, dear. She can come."

"Come for what?" I turned off the TV and turned around to face my parents.

"Baby, you get to come with us on a heist!" My mom rushed over and gave me a hug. I just sat there as Selena and Ivy came out of my bedroom.

"But, I don't have a costume or a…." Dad shut me up by handing me the package I had gotten earlier. I ripped it open to reveal a costume.

"We all designed it to represent a part of you." Ivy came over and pulled out a pair of black tights with a lacy rose pattern. I quickly pulled out the rest and laid it on the couch. The costume consisted of a black vest with red buttons and collar with a red rose, red striped shorts with sheer, black rose patterned tights to go under them and heavy red combat boots with black buckles.

"Go put it on, honey." Mom shoved the clothes into my hand and pushed my toward my bed room. I quickly changed and looked at myself. The costume fit perfectly, the vest showed a little stomach, but not too much. I pulled my long hair into a high ponytail and swiped a coat of purple, quick drying nail polish on my nails. I now represented everyone in my family in some way. My mother was in the red, Selena in the black, Ivy in the rose and the tights and my dad in the vest and the purple nail polish. I stepped out of my room. Everyone turned around. My dad handed me a mask and I fixed it in place. Selena pulled her cowl over her head and Ivy and mom placed their masks over their eyes as well. Dad opened his arms in a welcoming gesture.

"Welcome to the family, Red Heart."

* * *

**A/N-Alright, new chapter. Cassidy is another OC of mine. She won't appear any more in this story. She is the main character of my story Fever, I am sorry I mention that story so much but I am really proud of it. I will stop now. Anyway, Melanie will be writing in her diary less and less because being a villain and having a diary is kinda silly. I will have a new chapter up as soon as I can.**

**~Kasei**


	5. Chapter 5

I sighed as I checked the time on the side of Wayne tower for the hundredth time. My parents are taking forever. Because it's my first time out with them I was just keeping watch. My head snapped up as Robin landed in front of me. He looked surprised.

"Who are you?" My eyes narrow as I tried to place the voice. It sounded familiar.

"Red Heart, bird boy." Robin looked like he was thinking hard about something. Then he blinked and shook his head a little. He refocused quickly.

"Is the Joker in there?" Robin gestured to the door behind me. They were on the roof. Dad had rigged the other doors with explosives, except for this one. I was to keep anyone who tried to get in, out.

"Find out," I stood up and got into a fighting stance. As I did a gust of wind dragged some of the hair from my ponytail upward. Robin gasped.

"You were the girl from the alley. That night when Catwoman stole a necklace." I looked at him, confused. Then I remembered.

"Oh, yeah. Small world." I smirked then lunged forward. Robin easily evaded my grasp. He threw a bird-a-rang, which I avoided just as easily as he had avoided me. We were evenly matched. There was an explosion from below. I heard some cops shouting.

"They will only get rid of you when they don't need you anymore." Robin was trying to throw me off. I laughed, it sounded like an eerie mix of my mom's and my dad's.

"I think I am safe. I have lasted 14 years."

"You're their daughter."

"No shit, boy blunder."

"Give up, and give them up."

"Never, I love my parents." Robin stopped and looked at me in shock. What he said next rendered me speechless.

"Melanie?" I suddenly recognized the voice.

"Jason." I whispered. At the moment my parents burst out of the door with a sack full of money. Mom's hat had come off and her hair had come out of her pigtails.

"Baby, let's go." She threw an exploding card at Jason, as soon as the smoke engulfed him I ran.

* * *

March 13, 2013

I can't believe Jason is Robin. Should I be writing this down? Probably not, but I can't handle this. It also means that Bruce Wayne is Batman and Dick is Nightwing. I know the identity of my parent's worst enemies. I don't know what to do. Selena must know too. I need to talk to her. Jason and Dick are my friends, I haven't met Bruce yet but he is probably really cool too. I don't want to betray them, but I have always been loyal to my parents. And Dad is paying more attention to me now. I thought my feelings for Jason would go away but I still like him but he probably won't like me anymore because of my parents. Why is my life so complicated? I sound like every other teenage girl in the world but I think I am an exception. My life is actually complicated and difficult. Fuck.

M.Q

* * *

I stood there until the smoke cleared, too shocked to move. Melanie is the Joker's daughter. Batman landed beside me.

"What's the matter?"

"Remember the blonde girl a few months ago, in the alley." Batman nodded. "I know who she is. The Joker's daughter…and the girl I am crushing on." I had to tell him.

"What?"

"My friend, Melanie. Melanie Quinn. I recognized her, she recognized me."

"What!" We had been walking over to the Batmobile and were in it now. "Jason, if she knows who you are…isn't she friends with Dick too?"

I nodded.

"Well, tell Dick. Fix this." Bruce started driving and I knew the conversation was over.

* * *

I need to talk to Selena but she isn't at the apartment. Of all the nights to be out. I sink down on to the couch and cradle my head in my hands. A few moments later, a key clicks in the lock. It's Selena. She has been out with Bruce because she is wearing a fancy black dress. As soon as she sees me she drops her bag on the floor and sits on the couch next to me.

"Bruce told me what happened."

"I don't know what to do Selena. Jason was the first person to ever give me a chance and now I feel so conflicted." I was on the verge of tears.

"Well, of course you feel loyal to your parents, but will you stay loyal to your friends? You know who Dick is too right?"

I nodded. "It's wasn't that hard to figure out. How do you deal with it? I mean, Mom is one of your best friends."

"I care about your mom but I love Bruce. He is why I stayed in Blackgate for my whole sentence."

"You didn't stop stealing for him though."

"No, but I am working on it. Stealing is as addictive as cocaine to me. It was my life for so long and I only ever stole so I could survive. For you it is harder, you are as addicted as I am but you don't need to steal or hurt people."

"I don't want to hurt people; I don't want to be a murderer."

"Well, if you ever get caught you will go straight to Arkham. You have to make this choice Melanie. Stay loyal to your parent and possibly kill one day or stay loyal to your friends and deal with trying to stay on the straight and narrow."

"Does Bruce ever ask you where my parents are? Or Ivy?"

"Yes, and I tell him sometimes when I can't handle what they are doing. I am not a big Gotham baddie like they are. I never kill but sometimes I can't handle the knowledge that they are when I can stop them."

"Thanks Selena. You helped a lot."

"No, problem kiddo. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Night," I looked out the window. This was going to be hard but I had to do it.

* * *

Alfred had barely stopped the car before I jumped out. I scanned wildly for Melanie. I spotted her near the water fountain taking a drink. I walked over and grabbed her arm, leading her into the school.

"Jason, you're hurting me."

I didn't reply but loosened my grip a little before dragging her into the empty gym and under the bleachers.

"However much you want to stay quiet we are willing to pay it…."

"Jason, I am not going to tell my parents."

"I can get you anything you want and…wait. You aren't going to tell them?"

"Nope, they don't know I know so if they don't ask I won't tell. Besides, if Selena can keep the secret then so can I. I understand you don't want to be friends anymore and that the possibility we will ever be more then friends is gone but…"

"Why would I not be your friend anymore Melanie?" I was shocked she thought we could be more then friends. I was hoping we were headed that way.

"Well, I am your worst enemy's daughter. I steal; I am a criminal."

"That makes me like you more." I took a step closer and grabbed her hands. "To know you are strong enough to handle living with parents who are truly nuts makes you even more beautiful then you were before." Melanie's eyes widened.

"No one has ever called me beautiful before."

"Well, I think you are and I want to be more then friends. We can make it work, Bruce did."

"Will he mind? I mean I am the Jokers daughter."

"He will have to deal with it. He can't control who I date. Why don't we go out tonight?"

"Alright, yeah. That sounds great!"

"Awesome, I will pick you up at Selena's at 7. Wear something nice." I gave her a quick, impulsive hug before I ran off. I will make this relationship work.

* * *

**A/N- Alright, it may seem like there relationship moved fast but it has been several months since they met plus they only get a few yer together so I want to add as much relationship struggles as I can and not just Jason/Melanie struggles. Thank you for reading!**

**~Kasei**


End file.
